Rockabye
by Cigarettes-and-Daydreams
Summary: Kagome would do anything for her son.


Hey Ya'll! I haven't written in a very long time so please forgive me for any mistakes there are in these All rightly then, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

Story inspired by: Rockabye - Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie

* * *

The room wasn't the best, let's be honest. The mattress in the middle for the room was stained and the once white sheets took a yellowed hue, the dimmed lights didn't add appeal. The walls were covered in worn wallpaper and the wood floors were dulled and covered in scratches. The room was scares for the most part, beside a small dresser with a vanity.

There was a young woman leaning over the dresser and looking at her reflection in the dirty mirror. Blue eyes took in ever feature this body had to offer. Smooth pale skin was blemish free, thick eyelashes would brush against rosy cheeks; a small button nose and perfectly sculpted eyebrows completed her hear shaped face. Her neck was slim, leading down to delicate shoulders and a supple amount of cleavage peaked out of a loosely closed robe, masking the exact proportions of her body. Long inky hair spilled over her shoulder in loose curls.

The sound of the shower stopping didn't puller her away from her vanity, nor did the sound of the bathroom door opening. When her guest slapped down cash on the dresser, did she peel her hues away from her reflection. The man roughly grabbed her chin and placed a sloppy kiss on her swollen lips.

"See ya next week, Kagome." The man hissed into the young woman's ear, before pulling away and walked out of the room. A single tear ran down her cheek as she hears the front door slam. How did this happen to her?

Five years ago, Kagome was married with the man of her dreams, in a nice house and was a stay at home wife. She was the most exotic thing to come out of Kumamoto, with her wild blue eyes and perfect complexion, she was used to having an ample number of suitors. When Kit came to her family for permission to court her, they were ecstatic. It took time for Kagome and Kit to court and several years after for them to get married.

It wasn't until a few months into the marriage is when Kit had shown his true side. Kagome had finished making his tea when she had accidently spilled in onto his paperwork, Kit had slapped her. A few nights later, he forced himself onto her and forced her to keep silent on the abuse she was facing. Who could she have turned to anyway? Her parents wouldn't believe her and the police would say she was looking for attention.

After months of facing beating and Kit raping her, Kagome was pregnant with her first child. That's when Kit had changed back into his old loving self. Kagome knew that this small child within her would be treated as she was, she had to do something. It took a few weeks to gain the courage to pack a suitcase and grab all her jewelry and cash she has saved over the year she was with him.

Kagome ran away from her abuser and went to Tokyo, where she got a small apartment in a rundown area of the city. During the day, she worked as a masseuse in a small parlor down stairs and at night she was sell her body to her daytime clients. Anything to support her child.

A small knock brought back Kagome from her pondering, she snapped her head to the bedroom door. Furiously wiping away her tears she rushed over and opened the door. Standing there was her everything, dressed in a green onesie and wiping the sleep from his matching green eyes. Wild red hair went ever direction as he yawned loudly.

His small tanned delicate nose twitched as he looked up at his creator. "Momma, who left?" His small voice filled her with warmth and love. Kagome kneeled and wrapped her arms around the small child, picking him up. "That was a friend of mine, lovey. Now why aren't you sleeping? Do you need something?" Kagome's bell light voice rang sweetly in her child's ears.

"No momma, can you tuck me back into bed?"

Kagome smiled as she carried him back into this room, pushing his door open. A small bed was pushed up to the far wall, shelves full of books and toys lined the walls and she stepped onto a plush rug. This is why she worked so much, to give her son everything he could ever want or need. He was her reason to live and keep pushing.

After laying him back into bed and reading him a story or two, he was sound asleep.

Kagome will keep fighting in this world as long as she had her little Shippo in her life.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed and don't forget that review!


End file.
